The present invention relates to a pentium CPU cooling device which effectively carries heat away from the CPU of a computer system by means of a radiating flange and an electric fan.
During the operation of the CPU of a computer system, a big amount of heat is produced. Heat must be quickly carried away during the operation of the CPU so as to prevent the component parts of the internal electronic circuit of the computer system from being damaged. Radiating flanges and electric fans are commonly used to carry heat away from the CPU. The most commonly employed method to carry heat away from the CPU of a computer system is to mount a radiating flange on the CPU and an electric fan above the radiating flange. However, this arrangement cannot satisfactorily carry heat away from the case of the mainframe of the computer system.